


Teachers Pet

by Cmjunkinthetrunk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cockwarming, College AU, Come Marking, M/M, the one where Connor blows his professor under a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmjunkinthetrunk/pseuds/Cmjunkinthetrunk
Summary: Connor, the asshole, looked up at him and Hank glanced down just long enough to see him grinning like the cat that caught the canary





	Teachers Pet

This could have been the worst idea Hank had ever agreed to. Well maybe that was a bit extreme but it definitely wasn’t smart. No he wasn’t thinking with his brain when Connor, adorable, smart, cunning, Connor begged for this. His eyes wide after class, coming to Hanks office and leaning close, his hands on either side of his professor. “Hank.. please let me? I’ll make it so good. It’ll be so good they won’t even know I’m there.” 

And Hank, Hank who had been completely smitten with his adorable student had said yes faster than he had time to fully comprehend. The wicked gleam in Connors eye had sealed the deal. They’d been very subtle, very careful with this relationship, and honestly the thrill of it had him hard in an instant. An illicit affair, his brain had supplied. You’re getting off on the idea of one of your students finding out you’re fucking the teachers pet.

Hanks heart raced fast, his hands sweaty as he watched his class taking their seats. Connor had begged to be a cockwarmer, warm and soft around him as he lectured. He’s between his thighs, his hands tucked under his butt as he rests on his knees, and Hank is trying to calm his heart rate. Nobody can see him. Right? Connor makes a soft sigh of what sounds like pure happiness. He rustled his papers to cover it up and resisted looking down at him. He’d see those puppy eyes and it would be too much. 

“I take it you’re all done? It’s been,” he looked at his watch. “Twenty minutes. Turn your papers in up front and I’m starting the PowerPoint.” Connor apparently wanted his attention because at that he pulled Hanks hand out of his lap and into his hair. He carded his fingers through that soft soft hair and sighed, his heart still flying. 

The papers were slowly handed in by nervous looking students and one, Markus, approached his desk. He pulled his hand back like he’d been set on fire and folded them atop the desk. “Yeah?” 

Markus cocked his head and asked, “Is Connor ok? He rarely misses. I can take notes for him today.” Hank almost wheezed as Connor bumped his head on the desk at hearing his own name. “Yeah he’s fine. That’s nice I’m sure he’ll uh.. appreciate that.” And that’s the exact moment Connor pulled back and licked the head of his cock, soft kitten licks that almost had Hank jumping out of his chair. 

This was not the agreement. Markus made his way back to seat and Hank dimmed the lights. “Ok let’s talk about evidence,” Hank started, voice raspy and he nearly growled as Connor grasped him, stroking in time with his soft sucks to the head. He wanted to thrust into his mouth so badly. 

Connor, the asshole, looked up at him and Hank glanced down just long enough to see him grinning like the cat that caught the canary before taking him to the back of his throat, his nose pressed against his pelvis bone. Hank swallowed hard and slid his hand under the desk to grip his hair, tugging enough to try and pull him back. 

Of course Connor had none of that and merely moaned at the sensation. Hank coughed into his hand. 

“So let’s talk about the types of evidence. There’s direct,” And with that Connor slurped messily at him, his hand pumping the length of what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. This was crazy, but Hank was harder than he’d ever been. Connor shuffled closer and swirled his tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock and he stopped for a moment before he found his voice to continue. 

“Direct is firsthand observation. Eyewitnesses, dashboard cams, confessions.” Connor swallowed around him, his throat tight and hot as he sped up his pace. Hank thrust his hips as subtly as he could. 

“Then there’s-“ he slammed his hand on the desk just as Connor sucked hard and made a soft keening noise he was sure the class could hear. 

“Indirect. Circumstantial. That’s for,” he continued giving into the urge to thrust into the tight wet vice of Connors throat. It was so good, so good he could see stars and he gripped the remote for the projector harder. “Linking a suspect and crime scene.” He couldn’t keep going and he asked, “You. North, read the next slide. Gotta keep you guys awake.” North continued to read and it gave Hank enough of a distraction to look down. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have because the sight of Connor, one hand stroking his own flushed pink cock and his lips stretched tight and wet around his own practically had him coming right then. He tugged his hair, warning him to pull back but Connor took him deep in his throat, holding him there and he closed his eyes and pumped his own cock faster, whining softly as he came all over his own hand, the floor, and Hanks pants. 

It took two more desperate thrusts for Hank to come, spilling down Connors throat and the corners of his mouth as he fought to swallow it all. Connor gagged loudly as he pulled back, cum dripping from his chin and lips and Hank was practically panting. “I uh. You know I think I’m coming down with something. We’ll pick this up Wednesday. Have an early day.” The other students filed out murmuring about how he had looked flushed. “Feel better professor Anderson!” 

He sighed. “I will.” As soon as they had left he pushed his chair back to look his absolute mess of a boyfriend. 

“Sorry,” Connor murmured as he licked his lips clean. “I couldn’t help myself.” 

Hank laughed and covered his face. “You’re not sorry. Look at you,” and he swiped a missed spot of cum from Connors chin and smeared it across his lips, across his cheek. “You’re a mess.” 

Connor beamed at him as he gently tucked his cock back into his slacks. “I’m your mess.” Hank helped him to his feet, pulling him into his lap.

“Yeah. You definitely are.”


End file.
